Taking Care
by Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki
Summary: Because Naruto and Sakura did something wrong, their father made them go to the shelter to get an animal. They ended up getting 3 cats. Their names: Sasuke, Mikoto and Fugaku. But it may turn into more than taking care of them. Various couples maybe .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! HarukaSakuke here! I know it's wrong of me to make another story while I have two others running, but I had to type this before it got out of my head. I'd like to clear a few things up about the story before you read.**

**1. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino are _related in this._**

**2. Sasuke and any other family mentioned of his is half-cat.**

**3. Minato (Naruto's dad) is alive, but Kushina (Naruto's mom) still isn't.**

**I don't own the characters used in this story.**

**Better Summary:** Naruto and Sakura have the punishment of buying some animals from a shelter for breaking some windows. When they go, they buy 3 cats, one peaking their interest the most. One cat, Sasuke, is a little complicated to the two of them. He's part human and can't speak proper English/ Japanese, but the weirdest part is they can all understand him. He acts like he hates Naruto the most, and does whatever he can to annoy the heck out of him (which is just about everything). Naruto thinks the same about him, and thinks little can change his views on him: that he's just a stuck-up little cat boy. Ino, however, is intent on changing his view on Sasuke. She wants it to escalate past just taking care of him. Will she succeed?

* * *

"Dad, do we have to?" Naruto and Sakura whined.

Minato nodded. "Yes, you do. Sakura, you and Naruto ended up breaking two of the community center's windows. They said you could make it up by taking care of an animal from the shelter."

Sakura groaned. "What does taking care of some filthy animal have to do with breaking windows?"

Minato put his hands in his pockets. "Either that or we pay for the damages. And I'm not paying any of it."

Naruto sighed. "Why can't you ask Ino to do that? She loves animals."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Because she didn't do it. Now get to that shelter."

Naruto and Sakura whined more. "But dad…"

Minato glared. "Now."

Naruto and Sakura grabbed some money and headed out.

* * *

"I told you it was a bad idea to play baseball around all that glass." Sakura said. Naruto sighed. "If you didn't hit that ball as hard as you could, it wouldn't have went all the way through the building to break that other window."

Sakura hit him on the back angrily. "Shut up about my strength. You are so lucky you're my stepbrother. Otherwise you'd be so dead."

Naruto sweat dropped. "Why'd my dad marry your mom anyway?" Sakura twitched. "Because your mom passed away and my dad disappeared." Naruto looked down. "Oh yeah…Then why is Ino my sister too?!"

Sakura sighed. "Because she's my half sister." Naruto growled. "Ino is your cousin!" Sakura shook her head. "But I regard her as my sister. She might as well be…"

Naruto groaned. "Your family tree is twisted."

Sakura ignored the comment and pulled him into the building.

* * *

The clerk greeted them. "Hey, you guys. How are you two today?"

Sakura smiled. "Hey, Scarecrow." Kakashi looked away. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you."

Naruto waved. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi sweat dropped. "Naruto, I'm not your sensei." Naruto grinned. "But you're like…53."

Kakashi gave him a very irritated look. "I'm 30!" Naruto sweat dropped. "You have gray hair…" Kakashi sighed. "I told you I was born that way."

Sakura smiled as she pet one of the puppies. "How'd the eye surgery go?" Kakashi pointed to the bandage over his left eye. "Take one good look and determine that." Sakura chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry."

Kakashi chuckled. "So why's Minato making you guys come here? What'd you do?" Naruto pointed at Sakura. "Sakura broke two windows in the community center."

Kakashi blinked. "Why's that so bad? It's that real big one right?" Naruto sweat dropped. "They were right across from each other."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Oh crap. Sakura, how hard did you hit the ball?" Sakura blinked. "How do you know we were playing baseball?"

Ino popped up. "I told him!" Sakura got irritated. "You spaz, when'd you get here?!" Ino grinned. "Before you got here."

Naruto looked to the animals. "If you're here to help us, you better pick a good choice."

Sakura growled at him. "Shut up. You're already in bad with me." Naruto pouted. "Yeah right."

Sakura punched him in the head. "I said shut up."

After he rubbed his head, they heard a small snicker. Naruto darted up immediately once he found the source. "What the? Did that cat just snicker?"

Kakashi growled deep. "I seriously don't like that cat." Ino sweat dropped. "Is he that bad?"

Kakashi nodded as Naruto scurried over to the cat, making it sweat drop. "Yes he is. The other two are well behaved."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the cat. "Weird cat. You bug me." The cat got irritated and scratched Naruto's face twice.

Sakura and Ino giggled as Naruto retrieved his handkerchief. "This is why I don't like cats." The cat snickered again and Ino scurried over. "Hi, kitty. What's your name?" The cat mewed happily a few times. Ino blinked. "Weird name for a cat." The cat hissed. Ino jumped. "Sorry, Sasuke."

Sakura and the guys sweat dropped. "I don't know what's weirder: You understood him or the fact you're talking to a cat."

Naruto poked the cat. "You're real weird." The cat hissed and bit him. Naruto twitched in anger. "Stupid cat…" Sakura picked him up. "Well, looks like we have something in common. We don't like you. Don't you agree, kitty?" The cat meowed angrily.

Ino smiled. "He said 'My name is Sasuke!'" Sakura giggled. "Sorry, Sasuke." Sasuke glared at her and mewed deeply. Ino translated. "He says 'I don't like you either.'"

Sakura grimaced at Ino. "Shut up, Ino." Kakashi crossed his arms. "Well, Ino got one thing right that I know of. His name is Sasuke. And the two cats that were in the basket are his parents, Mikoto and Fugaku."

Sasuke jumped over to Naruto and Sakura cooed. "We'll take him!" Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but you have to take his parents too. He gets PMS-ish if his parents aren't in the same building as him."

Naruto whined. "We don't have the money for 3 cats! And I don't have the patience to deal with this stupid cat!" Kakashi smiled behind his gas mask. "That's okay. I'll only charge $50 for the three of them together."

Sakura got out $25 and Naruto did too. "Here." Kakashi happily took the money and pointed at Sasuke. "Thank you. But I warn you, Sasuke has a few problems." Naruto thumped Sasuke in the ear. "Tell me something I don't already know about him."

Sasuke nuzzled him in the neck. Sakura and Naruto blushed. "Weird cat." Sakura jumped when she saw Sasuke grin evilly. "Uh, Naruto…"

Before Sakura could warn him, Sasuke bit his neck so hard he drew blood. Naruto screeched in agony and a shiver ran through him. "You retarded cat! You have MPD or something?!"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, more or less." Naruto whined. "You tell me that now!?" Kakashi smiled happily. "That's something you didn't already know." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I don't like you," he said, turning to Sasuke, "And I don't like you either!"

Sasuke mewed happily. Ino translated. "He said, 'But I like you!'"

Naruto twitched. "Ino, I always knew there was something wrong with you…" Ino whined. "But that's what he said!"

Naruto thumped Sasuke again. "Explain." Ino smiled. "They say little boys express their feelings by acting like they don't like them. The more they show it, the more they might like you."

Naruto sweat dropped. "He acts like he hates…wait, he's not human! Are you saying a cat's in love with me?!"

Sasuke put his paws on his hips and mewed in anger very fast. Ino jumped. "You are?! Then why are you a cat now?" Sasuke sweat dropped and meowed exasperatedly. Ino nodded. "I see."

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi gave her an eager look. "What is he saying?!" Ino nodded. "He said he's half-human, half-cat, and he can only turn human when he experiences excruciating pain. And he's 16 years old, just like us."

The three jumped. "What?! Part human?! How?!" Sasuke mewed and sweat dropped. Ino groaned. "Of course we are! You don't see a half-animal person everyday."

Sakura blinked. "I don't get it, how do you understand him?" Ino blinked. "Huh? Sorry, it just sounds like he's speaking our language." Sakura perked her ears. "I'm starting to hear him like that. I thought that was just me."

Naruto looked to Sasuke. "I don't get it, how come they understand you but I don't?" Sasuke shrugged and mewed repeatedly. This time Sakura translated. "He said, 'I don't know. I guess it just comes after getting used to me.'"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm used to your antics. When you're human, do you speak human outright?" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto waved his arms frantically. "Why not?!"

Sasuke sweat dropped and mewed in disappointment. Kakashi translated. "He said, 'Because I forgot how to speak proper human language.'"

Naruto whined. "You too?! Why can't I understand you, cat?!" Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms. "I don't know."

Naruto blinked. "Either you just spoke or I understood you." Sasuke smirked wider. "You just understood me."

Naruto screeched. "Aah! I can speak cat!" Sasuke sweat dropped. "You can't speak cat. You just understand me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And this one's a smarty-pants." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Better than being an idiot."

Sakura chuckled and grabbed the basket. "Bye, Scarecrow." Kakashi growled. "Don't call me Scarecrow!"

Ino followed and watched Naruto argued with Sasuke, who was still on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! HarukaSakuke here! Sorry about the long wait for the update... Don't have much to say, so hope you like:D**

* * *

"Dad! We're home!" Sakura and Ino called out.

Minato hugged the three in a group hug. "Welcome back! How'd it go?"

Sakura smiled. "Pretty good. We made a new friend."

Minato looked around frantically. "Where is he?" Ino sweat dropped. "On Naruto's shoulder."

Minato waved. "Hi, kitty! What's your name?" Sasuke smiled. "My name is Sasuke. Nice to meet you!"

Minato sweat dropped. "Did I just understand that cat?" Sakura smiled. "Yeah, dad." Ino poked her. "Hey, let's go buy him some clothes for when he turns human."

Sakura squealed. "Yeah, let's!" Sasuke sweat dropped. "I'm not your little brother."

Sakura and Ino ran out so fast, they didn't even hear him. The two sweat dropped. Then Naruto got an idea. "Hey, Sasuke, while they're out, let's try and teach you human language."

Sasuke sweat dropped. "As a cat?" Naruto shook his head. "As a human." Sasuke's eyes widened and he sweat dropped more. "H-how do you propose to do that?" Naruto grinned evilly. "Called 'Sling the Kitty'."

Sasuke hissed. "Don't you dare throw me!" Naruto grabbed him by the tail, spun him around fast and threw him into the nearest open room.

He heard a yowl and then a poof. Naruto chuckled and ran upstairs to his room to retrieve some clothes for him.

* * *

When he got back, he threw the clothes in there. "Wear those! I don't wanna see you clothes-less."

Sasuke put them on swiftly and ran out after him. "What was that for, you-- what's wrong with you?"

Naruto was a little wide-eyed. "That's what you really look like?" Sasuke sweat dropped. "Um, yeah…why?"

Naruto had a panic attack. "No! You're too pretty! I thought you were a guy!"

Sasuke got super irritated. "I am a guy." Naruto put his hand over his eyes. "No, no, no… How do you transform back?"

Sasuke smiled. "When I go to sleep for more than 2 hours." Naruto pushed him away. "Go to sleep!"

Sasuke stood up on his feet and smirked. "You're just mad that I look better than you."

Naruto got irritated. "At least I don't look like a girl!"

Sasuke grabbed his hair and closed his eyes in irritation. "You better be saying that because I have long hair."

Naruto shook his head. "I can get past the hair! I have friends with long hair. You just look like a girl all the way. Your face, your hair, everything!"

Sasuke growled and clawed at Naruto. "I'm going to kill you!"

Naruto ran from him with Sasuke chasing him when Minato came and grabbed his tail. "Hold on, Sasuke. It's not that crucial."

Sasuke whined and pointed accusingly at Naruto. "He started it!" Minato sweat dropped. "Aren't you being a little immature about this whole situation?"

Naruto peeked his head out of the kitchen. "You're one to talk, dad." Minato growled at him. "Go back where you came from!" Naruto hid again.

Minato sighed. "Man, sometimes I wish he had a girl or boy that'd occupy his time. He's so--"

Sasuke did a double take. "Did you just girl OR boy?" Minato nodded. "Yes, I did. Why, what's the matter?"

Sasuke shivered. "You just told me one of my owners is bi…" Minato nodded again. "He is, though he prefers girls more so over boys."

Sasuke sighed with relief. "That's good…" Sasuke jumped when Sakura ad Ino kicked in the door, Sakura with a few bags of grocery and Ino with a few bags of clothes.

Sakura beamed at Sasuke. "We have clothes for you!"

Immediately after, the two squealed with utmost content. Sasuke and Minato sweat dropped and Naruto ran out of the kitchen. "What?! What happened?!" He then looked over to Sasuke, who was still in human form. "Oh."

Sasuke blinked. "I don't get it." Naruto slumped over. "They saw you, that's what happened."

By that time, Sakura and Ino had sped and put the stuff where it belonged. They came back down swiftly.

"You are almost too cute to be a boy!" They remarked. Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation. "I take that as a compliment."

Ino grabbed his hair from the bottom. "Your hair is almost as long as mine!" Sakura thumped his bangs. "And your hair's so silky and flow-y."

When they looked up, their eyes sparkled. "Ooh!" Sasuke sweat dropped. "What?"

They each poked an ear. "Are they real?" Sasuke moved his cat ears in their hands.

They squealed. "Oh my gosh! You moved them!"

Naruto sweat dropped and crossed his arms. "You two are raving fan girls."

Sakura glared at him. "What was that?!" Naruto glared back. "You heard what I said."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's collar and sighed. "Please stop arguing."

Naruto smiled wickedly. "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke blinked. "What?"

Naruto raised his foot above Sasuke's tail. "Tell me if this hurts." Naruto stomped as hard as he could on Sasuke's tail, received a loud yowl of pain from said cat-boy.

Sasuke fell to the ground in pain, his tail wrapped around him. He then quickly sat up and glared, tears nearly dripping down. "Yes, that hurts! Very much pain, you creep!"

Naruto nodded in triumph. "That's what you get for making fun of me." Sasuke flicked his tail and cringed. "When'd I make fun of you?" Naruto glared at him. "I consider that conversation you had with dad 'making fun of me'."

Minato sweat dropped. "You heard that?" Naruto pat his own head. "I may act like I'm stupid, but I can hear just fine!"

Sakura and Ino pat their father on the back in pity. "We told you not to tell any one else or he was going to get all emotional."

Naruto growled and ran through his hair in frustration. "Like I care if anyone else knows I'm bi!"

Sasuke blinked. "You knew?" Ino pat his head. "I believe the question here is 'who doesn't know?'. We just met you, so your reaction isn't too much of a surprise."

Naruto got in Sasuke's face. "You have a problem with my preferences?" Sasuke blushed lightly and pushed him away. "As if I care."

They heard a yawn and another voice. "Eh…Sasuke is…bi too." Sasuke blushed deeply and sharply turned to the source. "Shut up, dad!"

Minato smiled and looked at him with intrigue. "You are, huh?" Sasuke closed his eyes and sweat dropped. "Seriously, Mr. Minato, you shouldn't listen to my father." Then he turned back to the basket, glaring at one of the cats inside it. "All that sleep has messed up his brain."

The brown cat stood and jumped out of the basket. "Sasuke, you wouldn't get so worked up unless it were true." Sasuke blushed deeper than before. "Dad!"

Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's ears. "Therefore, you have no right to judge me." Minato smiled. "And the fact that you're a boy that looks very much like a girl puts you in double trouble." Sasuke blushed and got Naruto's hand off his ear. "Not helping."

Naruto rolled up his jacket sleeves. "You better be lucky I like girls more than boys." Sasuke did a dramatic fainting pose. "Oh, I'm so crushed," he said sarcastically.

Naruto pulled him closer and got in his face, smiling slyly. "That doesn't mean I don't like boys at all though." Sasuke got both arms free, one hand covering his blushing face and the other pushing Naruto away. "Stop messing with me."

Ino got an idea. "Hey, if you two are total opposites, wouldn't that mean that since Naruto prefers girls over guys, Sasuke prefers--"

Everyone else's eyes except Sasuke and the brown cat's widened. "Guys over girls…" Sasuke sweat dropped. "T-that's not--" Naruto draped his arms over Sasuke's shoulders (Sasuke is shorter than him). "Oh man, it's gonna be easy to win you over."

Sasuke flicked Naruto in the face with his tail. "It's not going to be easy." Upon realizing what he said, Sasuke blushed and Naruto and Ino smiled slyly. "So it's not impossible."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, no, no! I don't like you. I met you less than an hour ago! I can't easily fall for you!" Sasuke, once again, realized his words came out wrong. He blushed and smacked his forehead. "Man, I cannot win today. I get 3 owners I don't even like, they all see me as a human, and now they're trying to figure out my preferences, not to mention the guy's trying to seduce me!"

Ino sweat dropped and Sakura crossed her arms in irritation. "One, we don't care, we like you anyway. Two, that's Naruto's fault. Three, if we wanted to know that badly, we'd ask you…" Naruto added in. "And four, if I was even mildly interested in you, I would've done that already."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Please. I don't believe either of you." Naruto chuckled arrogantly. "You make all of this so easy for us."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How so? What do I make so easy?"

Naruto smirked. "Like I said. Everything. You leave yourself open for just about anything." Sakura nodded and smirked. "For example, we commented on your looks but you only recognized Naruto's activity. Apparently, that's all that interests you."

Sasuke blushed and crossed his arms, looking down. "Leave me alone. You two aren't as annoying as he is."

Sakura looked down to the cat. "Mister…" The brown cat sat. "Fugaku. Fugaku Uchiha at your service." Sakura smiled at him. "Mr. Fugaku, were we right on our guesses?"

Sasuke stomped. "Hey! You said if you were that concerned, you'd ask me!" Sakura nodded, smirked, and waved her finger. "Tsk, tsk, Sasuke. I said if WE were that concerned, WE would ask you. I believe that's called a loophole."

Sasuke sighed in disbelief. "Well, whatever…You and your loopholes." Naruto sighed and went upstairs, Ino and Sakura following.

Sasuke wrapped his tail around the handle of the basket and gestured for his father to get in. He ran up the stairs after the three and Minato, bored, went back to what he was doing.

* * *

"Come on, Ino, play me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke peeked his head in and Ino sighed. "Alright. Sakura, you play winner." Naruto smirked. "You know you can never beat me, Ino." Ino turned on her DS. "We'll see."

Sasuke blinked. "What's that?" he whispered. Fugaku shrugged. "Heck if I know. Just ask instead of spying."

Naruto touched the screen. "Moon Fang!" Ino smiled. "Roar, Ash Cat!" Sakura sweat dropped. "I see no reason to exclaim your attacks. And translating them, no less."

Naruto ignored her. "I win! I want Mr. White light!" Sakura sweat dropped. "That's not even close." Ino ignored her. "I want the empty guy!" Sakura sweat dropped even more. "I think it's Hollow."

Naruto touched the screen again. "Needle Shadowy Cherry Blossom Dinosaur!" Sakura sweat dropped again, but with irritation. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Just because Yoshi is a dinosaur does not mean that's what it translates to!"

Naruto turned his head. "Well, excuse me for having fun." Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Just admit you have broken English…or Japanese. Whatever language you're speaking."

Naruto smirked. "Stupid." Sakura balled her fist. "What was that?!" Naruto whistled and went back to playing the game.

Sasuke decided it was time to make his presence known. He grinned evilly and threw the basket into the room, aiming for the pink curtain draped over Ino's bed. "Duck!"

Sakura blinked. "Duck?" Ino threw her arms in the air. "Goose!" They all ducked and heard one yowl.

They fell on the floor at the sound. When they looked back up, they saw a woman sleeping with her tail curled around her visible parts and a man covering himself up completely with the rest of the curtain. He glared at Sasuke, whom was standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke!" The man yelled. Sasuke was on the floor snickering like crazy. "You should see the look on your face, dad!" Sasuke got a good look at the two of them. "Wow, dad. You slept so much, you look a lot younger, since those wrinkles on your face went away."

Fugaku blushed lightly. "Shut up. You made me feel old." Sasuke snickered. "You are." Fugaku growled. "I said shut up!"

Ino smiled. "You look like you just got out of your teens, mister Fugaku." Fugaku blushed again. "Thanks."

Sasuke pointed to the woman. "Looks like mom sleeps through anything." Naruto got up. "That's your mom?! She looks like a teenager."

Sasuke glared. "You have a problem with my mom?" Naruto shook his head. "No. In fact, she's very pretty." When he turned back to his mother, he turned 4 different shades of red. "Sakura, get some clothes from your mom! Please!"

Ino chuckled. "Naruto, you look like you're about to die." Naruto covered his face with his jacket sleeve and squirmed. "I've never seen a female naked, and I don't intend to today! So get her some clothes!"

Sakura ran out the room. Ino smiled. "I'm glad she's listening to you for once. Even she can't stand to see you in agony. At least no kind she didn't cause." Naruto sweat dropped. "That's reassuring."

Sasuke sweat dropped. "You know, I wanted to ask a question, but somehow I think it's gonna be incriminating."

Ino and Fugaku blinked, and Naruto sighed. "No, Sasuke, I've never seen a guy naked either."

Sasuke grinned slyly. "I've learned to love loopholes." Ino corrected Naruto. "Yes, you have. You saw dad naked before." Naruto growled low. "You don't know when to shut up. And you only know that cuz you were there!"

Sasuke nodded. "I suppose that counts. Thank you, Ino." Ino was going to say he was welcome, but her ear twitched. "Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked. "Yes?" Ino tilted her head. "Did you say my name?" Sasuke nodded. "Yes, why?"

Ino smiled. "You said it in our language." Naruto blinked. "He did? I barely noticed." Sasuke sweat dropped. "Are you even conscious?" Naruto pouted. "You don't have to be so mean."

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms. "I'm just telling the truth." Naruto stuck his tongue out and Sasuke growled. "Put it back in before I yank it out." Naruto grimaced. "This is why I like dogs."

Sasuke's eyes started watering dramatically. "You mean you don't like cats?" Naruto sweat dropped. "I thought I made that obvious when we met--" Sasuke scratched Naruto in the face in anger.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "This is why I don't like cats." Sasuke blinked. "You said that the last time I scratched you…" Ino smiled and raised her index finger. "That's because that's the main thing he hates about cats. He says he'd rather get bit by a dog that scratched by a cat." Sasuke chuckled smugly. "Well, isn't that incredibly stupid!?"

Naruto glared. "Shut up, person scratcher!" Sakura ran back in and dressed Sasuke's mother before the four could even notice. "Done."

The four blinked. "Wow." Sakura pat herself on the back mentally and smirked outwardly. "Feel better, Naruto?" Naruto sighed with relief. "Very much. Thanks."

Sasuke jumped on his mother, waking her up abruptly. She yowled in pain. "Ow!" She looked around. "Huh? Where am I? Why are there so many humans? Why am I human?"

Fugaku flicked his tail at her. "Welcome to the real world, Mikoto. Apparently, we're their new pets."

Ino clapped to get their attention. "First order of business…" The others sweat dropped. "Is this a court?" Ino ignored them. "Since there are three cats and three of us, each cat rightfully belongs to one of us. Sasuke goes first."

Everyone's ears twitched.

Ino nodded. "Sasuke belongs to…"

**I decided to leave it there! Look forward to part 3!**

**Oh, and those Bleach translations. Haineko, Getsuga Tensho, Byakuya, and Senbonzakura KageYoshi:D**


End file.
